1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an axial flow blower device which can be used for various purposes, for instance, for cooling an O.A. equipment, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A construction of an axial flow blower device, that is conventionally used, will be described with reference to FIG. 5. This construction is disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Hei 4-16620, or the like. A frame 1 includes end plates 2 and 3 opposite to each other and a connecting plate 4 connecting these end plates 2 and 3 together. The end plates 2 and 3 provide a circular hole 5 that forms a cylindrical wind tunnel of the frame 1. A circular motor mounting plate 6 is provided at a central portion of the end plate 2, and is supported by support members 7 projecting from portions of the end plates 2 to the motor mounting plate 6.
The motor supporting (mounting) plate 6 supports a bottom portion of an electrically driven motor 8, and a fan 9 is mounted on a rotary shaft (not shown) of this motor 8 so that the rotation of the fan 9 within the cylindrical wind tunnel of the frame 1 causes an air flow introduced from the end plate 2 side toward the end plate 3 side, or in its opposite direction.
Two lead wires 10 for supplying electric current to the motor 8 are extended to a surface of the support member 7 from a notch 7a formed on a portion of the support member 7, and inserted through openings 11 and 12 respectively provided on the end plates 2 and 3 into support grooves provided behind the openings 11 and 12, and then drawn rearwardly from the end plate 3 so that the lead wires 10 are connected to a power source. FIG. 6 shows the detail of a portion of the opening 11 in an enlarged manner, and FIG. 7 shows the detail of a portion of the opening 12 portion in an enlarged manner.
Behind the opening 11, a support groove 13 which allows the lead wires 10 to pass through the end plate 2 and which supports the outer periphery of the lead wires 10, and a guide groove 14 which guides the lead wires 10 from the support member 7 side to the support groove 13 side are provided. The width dimension of the opening 11 for the lead wires 10 is set so as to permit the single lead wire 10 to just pass through the opening 11 (that is, the width dimension is slightly larger than the outer diametric dimension of the single lead wire 10). The support groove 13 behind the opening 11 is in the form of a rectangle shape such that the vertical side is longer.
The opening 12 and the support groove 15 on the end plate 3 side as shown in FIG. 7 are similar in construction to the opening 11 and the support groove 13 on the end plate 2 side with the exception of the guide groove that is not provided on the end plate 3 side. That is, the support groove 15, which allows the lead wires 10 to pass through the end plate 3, which supports the outer periphery of the lead wires 10 and which is in the form of the vertical-side-longer rectangle shape, is provided behind the opening 11. On the end plate 3 side, the width dimension of the opening 12 for the lead wires 10 are similarly set so as to permit the single lead wire 10 to just pass therethrough.
In this construction, the wiring work of the lead wires 10 after the motor 8 is mounted onto the motor support plate 6 is carried out in the following manner: The lead wires 10 connected to the motor 8 are drawn out from the notch 7a of the support member 7 to the surface side of the end plate 2, and then extended on and along the support member 7 while being guided through the guide groove 14 so as to be positioned on the outer peripheral portion of the side plate 2. Thereafter, the two lead wires 10 are set horizontally so that the height thereof corresponds to the height of the single lead wire, and then passed through the opening 11 of the end plate 2 and the opening 12 of the end plate 3 simultaneously. Subsequently to that, the two lead wires 10 are twisted 90 degrees so as to be supported by the support grooves 13 and 15. FIG. 8 shows a state of the lead wires 10 which have been inserted into and supported by the support grooves 13 and 15 in this manner.
In the construction described above, when the lead lines 10 are inserted into the openings 11 and 12, since each of the openings 11 and 12 has the width dimension corresponding only to the single lead wire, the lead wires 10 can not be inserted into the openings 11 and 12 unless the lead wires 10 guided by the guide groove 14 are twisted 90 degrees. The lead wires 10 in the twisted state are passed through the openings 11 and 12 and moved into the supported grooves 13 and 15 where the lead wires 10 are twisted 90 degrees again. This is caused by the guide groove 14 and the support grooves 13 and 15 having shapes which are elongate in the same direction, as well as by the openings 11 and 12 which are open in a direction perpendicular to the elongating direction and which correspond in height only to the single lead wire 10.
Therefore, there arises a problem in which the passage of the lead wires 10 through the openings 11 and 12 may cause the damage on sheathes of the lead wires 10. The openings 11 and 12 can be made larger to prevent the damage on the lead wires 10, but as the openings 11 and 12 are made larger, the lead wires 10 cannot be sufficiently supported within the support grooves 13 and 15, so that there arises another problem in which the lead wires 10 are likely to be removed externally from the openings 11 and 12.